Imaging optical systems of this type are known from EP 1 093 021 A2 and WO 2006/069725 A1. Further imaging optical systems are known from US 2007/0035814 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,983 B2, US 2007/0233112 A1 and WO 2006/037 651 A1. An imaging optical system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,825 B1, in which the position of an entry pupil plane of the imaging optical systems is produced from the position for an aperture diaphragm or stop AS.